Extras
by miilla
Summary: A few one-shots, extras to my other stories etc. Includes Kim POV during bonfire and Seth/Ali from Unwritten.
1. Jealous

**This is the result of writer's block. **

**This happens about one year after my story about Kim and Jared (No Way) and is Kim's POV at the bonfire. I _think_ it would be about a year, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. **

**One-shot.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight-characters, but I do own Alex and Jamie. **

* * *

"How come we've never been to one of these before?" I asked as I jumped out of the car.

"Dunno," Jarred shrugged and grabbed my hand. We started walking towards the assemblage of people on the cliff top meeting place.

"Okay," I said, playing with his fingers a little. "Who's going to be here?"

"Everyone, I think. The pack and the elders, and Emily. Jacob is bringing Bella," he told me.

Bella.

Right.

I'd of course hear all about her by now. And I must admit that I didn't really like her. I'd gotten to know Jacob along with the other wolf-boys over the past year, and I knew how much this Bella-girl had hurt him. By choosing a freaking vampire over him.

That was just disturbing.

She obviously needed to get someone to check if she really was sane.

Jared noticed the change in my pace, and hurriedly came to her defense.

"She isn't that bad, Kim," he said. "I think you'll like her."

_Doubt it_.

"Sure," I said.

Usually I was nice and non-judgmental. I could try to give her a chance. Maybe I'd be surprised.

"Is Alex coming?" Jared asked, changing the subject.

"I asked her. And she said she'd come if Jamie came," I said with a smile. Jamie was Alex's new _gorgeous_ boyfriend. Or, new... Not exactly new. They'd been dating for a while, but they hadn't made it "official" before recently. I liked Jamie much better than I liked _Cameron_. Jamie was one of those cute, shy guys who had way too much free time. He was pretty clever too, good in school, which made him the complete opposite of Alex.

Gina wasn't as approving of him as me, and was rather cold to the poor guy. He didn't seem to notice, or he purposely ignored it, and his eyes were for Alex only.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but being eager to see Bella. When she finally arrived, I was surprised. She wasn't anything like I had expected. Or, I hadn't known what to expect, but I was still surprised.

She wasn't extraordinary beautiful, more average looking. There was nothing wrong with her features, but they weren't that defined either. She had thick, dark hair which I envied at once. I had always hated my own flat hair. Her skin was so pale it was almost see-through, almost like porcelain.

I even got a little jealous when I saw how the guys greeted her, like she was welcome or something. She wasn't!

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry exclaimed as soon as he saw her. Even Quil showed a different side of himself by jumping to his feet and kissing her cheek. He pulled back with a slight grimace, which made me want to chuckle. She probably reeked of vampire.

"Care to keep the bloodsucker stench downwind?" Paul complained, and a few people laughed quietly. Bella just smiled. I honestly didn't get it. What was it with people? She wasn't anything special. Not in my head.

I smiled politely at her when she caught my eyes, and she smiled back. She seemed shy too.

I grumbled quietly as I saw that we actually might have some things in common.

Jared pulled me closer into his warm embrace, and I leaned in eagerly, quickly forgetting everything about the Bella-girl.

Alex and Jamie came stumbling through the forest fifteen minutes later, both of them smiling wildly as they joined us.

"What happened to you?" I asked, chuckling as I removed a leaf from Alex's curls.

"Got lost," she giggled before turning her attention to the ever-so-quiet Jamie. He must be different when they were alone.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked as Jared helped himself to another hot dog. I didn't have a number for how many he had eaten. I did _not_ envy the person who had to make all this food. He grinned.

"I'm a growing boy," he told me. I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked me.

"I'm crammed full," I answered honestly. I'd eaten three and almost felt guilt about it.

"Because you're so small," he grinned.

"Watch it," I told him and poked his side. He poked me back, and I jumped. He chuckled when I glared, so I smiled too. I relaxed against his chest again, and noticed Bella's eyes on us. She looked as us curiously, with her eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Be careful, you don't want your last brain cell to work itself to death_, I though sarcastically. She looked away when she realized she was caught staring, and turned her attention to Jacob again.

It was so nice to see Jacob smiling. He had never been as content as the rest of the pack, because of his unhappy love for Bella. Now he was glowing like he was the happiest man on earth.

It would crush him when she left again. Or at least when he finally realized she wasn't for him. He hadn't imprinted on her, and it would be freeing for him when he finally _did_ imprint on someone.

"Besides, Paul has eaten much more than me," Jared said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at Paul, who right now was catching a hot dog someone – probably Jacob – had thrown to him. I chuckled.

"Paul eats for fifty men," I told him.

"Oh? What about me?" Jared asked with a smile in his voice.

"Thirty," I answered, tilting my head back so that I could see his face. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose, and I giggled stupidly. He put both of his arms around me, seeming to be finished eating – finally – and dragged me possessively closer to him.

I'd wisely put on thin layers today. With the warmth from the fire added with the flaming temperature radiating from Jared's skin I was close to sweating. The weak wind didn't help at all.

I started dazing off after a while, but was woken up by Jared shaking me lightly.

"What?" I asked in a muffled voice.

"Didn't you want to hear the legends?" Jared asked in my ear. I instantly paid attention, trying to scoot myself up in a more sitting position. Jared helped me up automatically.

I looked around to see everyone else straighten up too, like this was very formal. I saw Jacob swing his arms over Bella's shoulders and his eyes lit up by the touch. She looked completely oblivious to it, barely meeting his eyes as he whispered something into her ear.

That girl was really getting on my nerves.

I once again forgot all about my jealous disliking towards her as Billy Black started telling the legends of the tribe, changing the whole atmosphere around the fire.

As exciting as the stories might be, I couldn't help it but nodding off against Jared's chest a few times. He nudged me repeatedly, so I never fell quite out of the story.

At last I drifted off to a deep sleep, and wasn't woken up till after the story-telling was finished. I groaned, displeased with myself for missing out on the end, and started getting up. I looked to Alex and Jamie, and had to laugh.

They were both leaning against a big rock, and Alex had her eyes closed while leaning her head on Jamie's shoulder. He had his head on top of hers, and they were both obviously sleeping.

I crouched down and shook Alex awake. She opened her eyes, confused, and looked around herself frantically.

"You have to get home," I told her, smiling. She frowned.

"Right!" she said as realization washed over her. She nearly attacked Jamie, grabbing his shoulders and roughly shaking him. "Jamie!" she yelled. She obviously wasn't completely awake yet.

"Ready to go?" Jared asked, chuckling a little at Alex and Jamie. I nodded, noticing everyone else ad also started to leave.

Most of the pack-guys were already gone, only Sam was there to help Emily tidy things up, and the elders were stalling a little too. I saw Jacob scoop Bella up into his arms – she was fast asleep – and starting to carry her away. Once again I was that little glimpse in his eyes when he touched her. Even though she was asleep it made me mad that she didn't respond to him.

"You're burning a hole in that girl with your eyes," Jared pointed out when he saw what I was looking at, and nudged me a little to get my attention.

"'Cause she annoys me," I defended myself quickly.

"I would never have guessed that," Jared said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"And you thought I'd _like_ her," I scoffed.

"Hey, I'm allowed to hope," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"She still annoys me," I muttered. I made a small leap over s root that was standing up right in the middle of the path. I landed on my foot in a weird angle, and stumbled forwards.

Before I had time to collect myself, I was being lifted from the ground.

"Hi," I giggled as Jared positioned me in his arms. He grinned.

"You shouldn't be walking. It's not good for you," he noted casually. Then he added: "Why does she annoy you?"

"'Cause she's… too perfect," I said.

"Why?"

"Because she is. She has zero personality, and yet everybody loves her," I explained. Jared snorted.

"Everybody doesn't love her," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It sure looked like it."

"They were just being nice. Jacob told us to be."

"Then what _do_ you think of her?"

"Me?"

"Mhm," I said impatiently. Jared paused for a second.

"She's boring. Too plain. And she needs to sort out her priorities," he listed off. I giggled again girlishly.

"Good to know," I said. "And she makes Jake feel like shit. I don't like her."

"Be nice," Jared scolded.

"Oh, I am," I assured him, dramatically nodding my head for emphasize. Jared dragged me up closer and kissed me swiftly.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he noted.

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it when I understood he was right.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled defeated.

* * *

**What do you think?? Good, bad??**

**Also, I've decided to write a sequel to "No way". I just have to write the last couple pf chapters.. **

**I'm no good with endings. **

**I don't like it. **

**But I know the plot of the sequel!! **

**It involves Alex and Jamie, if you hadn't already guessed that. **

**And more Gina. **

**And more Kim and Jared. **

**_I_ think it will be fun. **

**Please review, I'm gonna go write the next chapter in "No Way". **

**I know what to write, but I can't seem to get it right! **

**It's not good. **

**I hate endings!!**

**A review always makes me happy!! **


	2. Not ready

**Ali, Seth's imprint from "Unwritten", is fifteen here. A short one-shot about her and Seth. **

* * *

My eyes widened. My heartrate increased. My blood pulsed faster through my veins and my whole body stiffened. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise in horro

I couldn't move and I couldn't think straight. Every part of me wanted to stop this, to deny this was happening. Where was my strength?

I forced my hands up to his chest. A small push was enough; he leaned back immediately and started apologizing.

"I told you not to," I cut him off.

"I know, I know, and I didn't mean it, I swear. Just forget all about it, okay? Let's just pretend it didn't happen. How about that, huh?" He spoke fast. His words were unclear and his voice was coloured with desperation.

I shook my head quickly and bit my lip. I could still taste him. Feel his lips on mine. It felt entirely wrong. It was exactly what I didn't want.

His hands had slid from my cheek to my shoulders, and I shrugged them off. His expression grew even more desperate and he talked even faster, but I wasn't listening. I backed away from him and he lounged for my arm.

"Don't go!" he exclaimed. I tried to avoid his hand, but he grasped my wrist and pulled me back. "Please! I'm sorry, don't –"

I ripped at my hand and he let go, probably in fear of me hurting myself. I spun around and hurried away from him, only to hear him follow close behind me.

"Ali, don't go, listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Go away," I said icily.

"Don't shut me out, don't do this!"

I ignored him and kept hurrying through the mass of people, easily sneaking through the crowd. He came after, simply pushing everyone out of his way. He received many angry glances and annoyed curses, but he didn't notice.

"Stop following me," I hissed.

"Ali, stop running. You can't hide from your problems, especially not me, you know that!" He knew way too much about me. _I let him in too close, he's too close_, I chanted in my head.

"Go away," I repeated.

"Ali –"

I spun around and he stopped in front of me, shocked, and hope flashed over his face.

"Go away!" I shrieked, crushing his hope. "I hate you, go away!"

With that I turned to run again, and he didn't follow.

It was a long walk home. I'd been walking for hours already and I wished I'd had money to pay for a cab or even the bus. The bus would have been gross, though, at this time of night. Filled with ugly drunkies.

_Your own fault_, I kept telling myself.

No, it wasn't. It was Seth's fault. He knew better than to kiss me, he knew I didn't want… _that_. He knew me as good as I did, or so I'd thought.

My feet hurt and I was tired, hungry and cold. My dad would have picked me up. He usually did, before. Maybe it was because I was a little kid, but still. I liked to think he would have.

I was a classic "since-my-dad-left-everybody-I-love-will-leave-me"-kind of person. I knew it, I was completely aware of it, but that didn't mean I was capable of changing it. Until I managed to sort things out and get over the fact that my dad didn't love me enough to stay even though he couldn't stand the sight of my mother I would continue to be unapproachable when it came to love.

Either way, I was too young. I was, after all, only fifteen. None of my friends had "serious" boyfriends. Or, Trina did. And May, but she kind of wasn't my friend. Anyway, most of them just dated guys. Of course they insisted they were going to get married and stuff, but I knew they wouldn't.

It just felt different with me and Seth. Like, more real, somehow.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he would appear, but I thought he would try and be a little more subtle. But, then again, he was Seth, so what could I expect?

He came hurling out of the forest, stopping right in front of me and succeeding in scaring the living shit right out of me. His hands shot out and took my shoulders, either to prevent me from falling or to restrain me from running. Either way it sort of felt safe to have them there, I had to admit that.

He was panting, like he had just been running. He must have been running fast. Werewolves were remarkably fit and he could run with me on his shoulders without getting tired.

"Seth, you moron!" I exclaimed before I could think.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" he started before he trailed off. He seemed confused, like he wasn't sure what mood he was in. At last he chose to be angry. Angry! With me! "What are you doing _walking_ home?" he asked furiously.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of his grasp. I silently walked past him. It took him a few seconds to calm himself and then he ran up next to me.

"I'm serious," he said, a little softer. "It could be dangerous, Ali!"

"I know."

"You know." It was a question that didn't sound like a question. He always used those when he was mad at me.

When I thought about it like that I made it sound like he's mad at me all the time. He's more worried than mad, though. Dejected sometimes. Typical werewolf, I think. Overprotective.

"Yes. I usually don't do it," I said calmly.

"Yes. I mean, no, you're right, but…"

"And I knew you'd come eventually. What took you so long, anyway?" I asked. He didn't answer immediately. Of course not, he was mentally beating himself up for not being here sooner.

"I… was running. I didn't think you'd _walk_ home, and I hurried here as soon as I found out." His voice was a little harsh, and it sounded like he was blaming me again. I couldn't care less.

An awkward silence followed. Awkward silences between me and Seth were rare. We always had something to talk about, and if we didn't, we'd enjoy each other's company in silence. This time it was different and I felt I needed to say something.

"I didn't mean what I said, you know. I don't hate you," I told him.

The atmosphere suddenly changed, and though he didn't answer right away, everything felt a lot better. I could sense his relief. Of course he already knew I didn't hate him. He wasn't stupid. But I knew he felt better when I said it.

"I'm sorry," he said a little while later.

"I know that."

"No, I really, _really_ am sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I know you're not ready" He always said it like that. That I'm not ready. It's true, but it makes me sound like a kid. "I just… got caught up in the moment…" he explained stupidly. He saw how ridiculously weak his excuse was, but instead of correcting it he asked me: "Want me to carry you? You're hobbling a little bit."

He hoisted me up on his back (after my approval) and I snaked my arms around his neck to hold myself up. I rested my head on his shoulder and knew that he smiled.

"You'll stay the night, right?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied.

* * *

**She forgave him really quickly, but I just felt like she would. She's known him for five years and she knows about the wolves and everything. Seth is her best friend in the world (though he sort of wants more) and she isn't capable of being mad at him for long. **

**I don't have anything funny to say today. I'm tired. And sick. So instead of going to bed and get well I'll write some more. Because I am that smart. **

**Oh yeah.  
**


	3. I can't forget that night

**Wrote this as an entry to a competition by ..... I chose the sentence "I can't forget that night", and went from there. **

**So this is from when Edward had his "rebellious period" ten years after him becoming a vampire. **

**Twilight page 299: "If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl - if I saved her then surely I wasn't that terrible." **

**So this is my take on one of those incidents. **

**Also, I moved this here because it was its own story but it's better to have all my short stories here.  
**

* * *

I can't ever forget that night.

It was freezing out. I wished I'd brought my winter jacket. The cold went right through my thin sweater and worn jeans. My sneakers clamped against the wet asphalt as I walked hurriedly on my way home.

Right now, sneaking out seemed like a very unnecessary and stupid thing to do. I knew it was the frost that was speaking. _I'd_ had a great time, hanging out at my friend's house with a few classmates. Though staying out till three at night really wasn't like me. I was dead tired and freezing.

I decided to take the short cut home. It was in between some dark, tall and pretty intimidating buildings. Rather scary on a night like this, especially now that I was alone. But I swallowed my fears and headed for the dodgy darkness.

I stepped into some kind of pond, and the water reached over my sneaker. I groaned, but kept walking. I had no idea of what I might bump into here. It was too dark for my eyes to even see my shoes for me. Mum would kill me if she knew what I was doing right now. For one, she would freak out if she knew I sneaked out. And if she knew I also walked the so called "dangerous" alley _alone_… She might send me to military school. I shuddered.

A small sound behind me made me jump. I spun around, alert.

"Hello?" I whimpered, feeling completely idiotic. _You're talking to the wall, Marlie_, I teased myself. I shook my head and turned again. I set a goal for myself to reach the little area that was lit up by the bluish moonlight. _If you get there without dying, I'll give you a snack_, I encouraged myself.

This was something I used to do when I was afraid. Pretending I wasn't alone, even when my only company was my own weird head. I'd developed into a pretty good self-comforter.

I, however, didn't reach the light before I felt a huge hand on my shoulder, jerking me to a stop. I gasped loudly and turned automatically. In the dim light I saw a man. From what I could see, he wasn't an old man. He was probably in his mid-twenties or something.

"Um… hi," I said. I started to calm myself. _Maybe he just wants to follow you home. If he thinks a little girl shouldn't be out alone_. Yes, that was a good, safe explanation.

"Hi, sweetie," the man said in a roaring voice. I backed away a few steps, acting on instinct.

"Can… I help you?" I pressed out and swallowed loudly. The man looked like he grinned, and then he took another step closer to me.

"You can, actually," he said. I smelled his breath from here. It smelled like alcohol. Not as strong as my uncle's breath did on Christmas Eve, but enough that I could smell it. I resisted the urge to hold my breath.

"With what?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Won't you come with me?" the man said and stretched his arm out to grab mine. I snatched it out of his reach. Suddenly my mum's babbling about dangers and rapists didn't seem so stupid after all. I stared into the man's dark, dangerous eyes with a small whimper, and then I turned to run for it.

His hand caught my arm and yanked me back. I gathered enough breath in my lungs for a loud, alerting scream. My cry only lasted for about one tenth of a second when the man's hold disappeared. I fell to my knees and looked around myself, confused and scared.

A choked sound dragged my attention to behind me, and I spun around with a startled little gasp.

A few feet away from me I saw two men in the bad light from the moon and the far street-lamps. The one that had scared me was pressed to the brick wall, panting for air. The other one held him up by holding his hand under the man's chins. Horrified I saw that my attacker's legs wasn't touching the ground.

"Run," said an unfamiliar, melodic voice. I understood that it came from my savior, and stared at him with wide eyes. He was younger than the other one. His skin was pale and he had messy, bronze hair. He spoke again, his voice intense, but restrained. "Marlie, run!" he ordered urgently.

My mind wasn't functioning enough to really wonder how he knew my name. It didn't matter. I hissed a fast, low "thanks" to him and ran away from both of them. I heard a quiet growl and a short shriek, but didn't turn to see what had happened. I was too eager to get home and into the safeness that was my own, warm bed.

I walked in the backdoor and hurried through the house with less care than I would have if I wasn't scared half out of my pants. When I'd kicked my shoes off and thrown my clothes around the room, I hopped into my bed and under my covers. I was shivering of sheer fright, and let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I was confused and scared, and every part of me wanted to know what had just happened. I wondered who my wonderful savior was and what had happened to the attacker.

One this was for sure.

I can't ever forget that night.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Rachel

**I do not know how I came up with this, but when I first started thinking about it, I just had to write it. **

**I listened to the song "Promise of a lifetime" (it's actually kind of sad) by Kutless when I wrote this, because I'm completely obsessed with that song right now. **

**So, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She was lying in one of those big, brown wooden coffins that I had seen on TV a million times. She had her hands folded on her chest, and her dark, silky hair was spread around her face, and made her look like an angel.

She looked pretty.

But different.

I put my hand hesitantly on the edge of the coffin, carefully, as if it would burn my fingers by the touch.

Mum was wearing her favorite blue jacket and a white top under. I liked her better in a dress, but mum looked good in anything. She was the prettiest person I'd ever seen.

On her wrist was a bracelet that I made her for her birthday last year. It was pink and green. I had asked dad if I could put it on her, since he could give her the pearl necklace she had always loved. And he said that I could, even when Rebecca said it didn't match her clothes.

Jacob had given her his favorite stuffed animal, and he'd said that he wanted her to remember him when she was in heaven, so that she could watch over him. And Rebecca put in a Pokémon card, so mum wouldn't get bored.

Mum looked so pretty with the jacket, the bracelet and the lion under her arm. I wondered if I could touch her face? Just feel the soft skin one more time.

Or maybe I ruined it then. Maybe I shouldn't touch the angel. But mum looked so lonely down there. So empty, because she wasn't smiling, like she always did before, but she didn't look angry either.

Mum _was_ empty. There was no mum left, just her body.

I blinked.

My eyes were burning.

"I love you, mommy," I mumbled quietly.

She didn't move.

I knew that she wouldn't, but it still made me sad.

"I know you love me too, because you told me," I continued.

Still no reaction.

My eyes burned even more, and I blinked.

Slowly, I reached down and let my fingers touch mum's peaceful, empty face carefully. The skin was cold. Like ice. I didn't pull my hand back, like I wanted to first, because I knew it was still mum.

"I miss you, mommy," I whispered, trailing my finger along her cheek-bone and down her jaw. "Rebecca does too, she just didn't want to see you right now. Jacob and daddy, too. I think daddy misses you the most."

It hurt me that she didn't answer.

Why did this have to happen? I didn't want mommy to go away. It wasn't fair.

I let one tear slide down my cheek, and moved my finger to mum's hair. It looked perfect where it lay, like it always did. I wished I had mum's hair, but I never got mine as shiny as hers. Mum was so pretty.

"I'll remember you forever," I promised her as I wiped my tear. "And I'll celebrate your birthday, too. I remember the date and everything, it's November 3rd."

I pulled my hand back, slowly, lingering. I couldn't forget how it felt to touch her, because this was the last time I got to see her. Dad said this was our last chance to see mum. Jacob was too young, and Rebecca didn't want to.

"I promise not to forget you, and you mustn't forget me either," I told her seriously. "You can watch me from heaven. You can even watch when I write my diary, because I want you to know what I'm doing."

I memorized mum's face in my head, her closed eyes with the long lashes resting on her cheek, her tan skin color, her dark red lips and her silky dark hair.

"I'm going home now, mommy. Daddy's waiting in the car."

I wanted to hug her, but I couldn't. I couldn't hug a dead person, even when it used to be my mum. So I just kissed my hand and waved it at her.

"Bye, mommy."

* * *

**I obviously had very little to do when I wrote this, and I only posted it for fun. **

**I've never lost anyone, so I'm sorry if I can't really describe it correctly.  
**


End file.
